Nosam Atnalamid
Nosam Atnalamid (Numbuh -2.31) is the 11 3/4-year-old son of Wehttam Atnalamid and Anuledrolf Zenitram in Gamewizard's universe, and the Negative of Mason Dimalanta. Like his father, he is a waterbender, while his sister, Akurah, is a poisonbender. He has a deep crush on Lorac Nosretsam, and greatly despises Aliehs Citnarf. Nextgen Series In Down in the Negaverse, Nosam is stalking Lorac by hiding in a bush but she notices him and throws a pebble at him. Despite that, Nosam compliments Lorac's beauty and skill, and tries to impress her by making a water figure of her. Lorac is still uninterested in him so she leaves. Nosam tries to go after her, but is grabbed by Nollid Kroy. The wizard boy then drags Nosam back to their treehouse where the rest of their sector is. Arorua tells him to watch over Aliehs to which he complains that she never moves from her corner. Nosam later reluctantly drags Aliehs to the park so they can find a gift for Lorac. They encounter a strange door in the park and Nosam excitedly goes through, though Aliehs is not so eager. The door turns out to be a trap set by Minish and the duo is shrunk. Nosam manages to tame a puppy and teach it to love Lorac, then using it to get her attention. After he explains what happened, she agrees to help them out. They go to the treehouse and are denied help from Nollid and Yrrah, then decide to go to the Senippilihp to get help from Innus and Ycrad. After sneaking into the library, they steal a bike to get to the harbor with Nosam complimenting Lorac the whole way. They sneak into the boat where Nosam's constant offers to serve Lorac finally get to her nerves so she tells him off. Nosam is so upset that he cries his eyes out, but he bends his tears into a shield to protect Lorac from falling ash. When Lorac wakes up, she feels guilty and tries to cheer him up. After talking for a while, Lorac agrees to maybe go out with Nosam as friends when he returns to normal. Nosam reacts happily until some mermaids appear to capture them. Appearance Nosam has black hair and gray eyes. He wears a midnight-blue T-shirt under a same-colored short-sleeve hoodie, blue pants, and white shoes. On the front of his shirt, and left pants leg, is a large blue water droplet. Personality Nosam focuses on almost nothing but his crush, Lorac, trying his best to win her love and attention and madly obsesses over her. At the same time, he greatly despises Aliehs because of her dark and gloomy aura. He loves to be healthy and drink water, and absolutely refuses for a single drop of soda to touch his lips. Powers Nosam is a waterbender like his father, and mostly likes to form shapes with his water. Nosam can even form obstacle courses out of his water, which Lorac uses to practice her acrobatics. Final Smash "My love flows like a hurricane." Nosam's Final Smash is Lover's Tears, where he cries and causes a storm to appear over his area. The rain falls so hard, it floods the area, drowning anyone. Weaknesses If even a single drop of soda, or anything else unhealthy, touches his tongue, he will go absolutely crazy and do everything to disinfect it. Stories He's Appeared *Down in the Negaverse *Seven Lights: The Side Stories Trivia *His personality is modeled after Juvia's from Fairy Tail, who was a waterbender lovesick with Gray. **In fact, for the Edolas parallels of those two, Gray was the lovesick one while Juvia rejected him, and those reverses are mirrored in the Positives and Negatives of Mason and Carol respectively. Category:Future Kids Category:Males Category:Negative Category:Waterbenders Category:Nega-Sector V Members Category:Atnalamid Family